factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Rand al'Thor
' ' The Character Name: Rand al'Thor Origin: Wheel of Time Gender: Male Classification: Human, Dragon Reborn, Channeler Age: 21 Powers and Abilities Peak human physical attributes, premium user of the One Power (the most powerful channeler ever to be born), can sense other men when they are touching the Source (can also sense when Saidar is used in his presence, as it raises goosebumps on his flesh), master swordsmanship, adept archer, prodigious willpower (maintained his focus while weaving abyssal amounts of the One Power for several hours when he cleansed the Saidin, exceptional tolerance for pain, unyielding determination etc.), enhanced senses (while channeling the One Power), can use mind techniques to enhance his power of concentration, elemental manipulation (can create and control air, earth, fire, water and lightning with the One Power), can weave protective barriers, can use Balefire (a weave which can erase nearly every known substance from existence, it also reverses the actions in the near past of anyone or anything it hits, the stronger the balefire, the stronger effect on the timeline), can influence the mind and dreams of people to a limited extent, can weave illusions, can use Gateways to transport himself instantaneously to a different location or to enter a different dimension, his innate ta'veren nature influence probability of things happening around him (this effect is generally uncontrollable and can extend to cover a wide area, he learns to control this in TGS, and to a much greater extent after Veins of Gold), Warder bond (which endows him with greater stamina and physical prowess, the ability to sense shadowspawn at a distance, and greater resistance to injury) (taken from OBD wiki, lazy) Weaknesses: He is mad, has an alter ego in his head with whom he might struggle for powerover the One Power (currently averted), has lost his right hand Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Peak Human Speed: Peak Human in movement, lightning timer Durability: Peak Human, at least large building+ with barriers | Multi city block+ level with barriers with Fat Man Angreal | At least small country+ level with barriers with Callandor Destructive Capacity: At least city block+ level (has some waves that ignore durability and can create lightning storms) | Multi-city block with Fat Man Angreal (chanellers have vaporised large sections of rock or something along those lines (will have to find proper calc for info)) | Small country+ level with Callandor (created a thunderstorm that literally rained lightning bolts) | Planet+ level with Choedan Kal Range: Average Human melee range, line of sight with One Power Stamina: Superhuman FactPile Tier: Ranges from Low Metahuman to Mid Herald Equipment A Heron Mark sword, the Fat Man Angreal, Cheodan Kal, Callandor Notable Attacks/Techniques Balefire: The strongest weave that channelers use. Balefire erases the victim of the weave from the pattern at a point before the attack hits. The amount of time into the past balefire erases is directly proportional to the strength used in the weave. Any actions taken by a victim after the erasure are also erased, this even allows for people to be brought back from death. The furthest into the past balefire has erased to is a few hours, done by M'hael using Sakarnen, the strongest male Sa'angreal beside the Choden Kal. The only counter to balefire is Egwene al'Vere's Flame of Tar Valon weave. In Tel'aran'rhiod Perrin also countered balefire through his mastery of controlling Tel'aran'rhiod. A side effect balefire weakens The Pattern, reality, by removing threads already woven in. During the War of Power when this effect was not known, entire cities disappeared due to overuse of balefire. Near the end of the series, The Pattern was almost destroyed by M'hael's numerous Sakarnen empowered balefire weaves. Gateways: A tear in reality that connects two separate points, allowing someone to walk from one point to the other. A channeler must 'be familiar with' the point from which he is traveling if a gateway is used to cover large distances. After traveling through a gateway the channeler becomes familiar with his destination. A trick that is used is to create a gateway traveling to a nearby location, thus becoming familiar with the new area, then creating a gateway far away to travel through. Shadowspawn die if they travel through a gateway. Deathgates: Rapidly opening and closing gateways that are meant to be used as slicing attacks or to kill shadowspawn by forcing them through a gateway. Skimming: 'Similar to Gateways, except it creates two tears in reality that are both connected to a separate dimension. A platform can be created to stand upon and 'skim' across the dimension. Aside from these platforms there is nothing in the dimension, although there is still 'gravity' so falling off the platform will result in falling forever. ''Meat-Grinder' Weave: A weave taught to Asha'man. An Asha'man channels weaves directly into the human body and literally rips the body to shreads. The name came from the description of it's first use when a large army charged a line of Asha'man. "The front rank of the Shaido exploded. There was no other way to put it. Cadin’sor-clad shapes burst apart in sprays of blood and flesh. Flows of saidin reached through that thick mist, darting from figure to figure in the blink of an eye, and the next row of Shaido died, then the next, and the next, as though they were running into an enormous meat grinder" ''-''Lord of Chaos Shards of Ice: In Towers of Midnight, Rand created ice shards that were desribed as "spraying the airlike arrows from the bows of an entire banner of archers." Magic Blocking Shield: Channelers can create shields to place between another channeler and the One Power. In theory, this should be able to be used on any magic user that draws power from an outside source. If the person being blocked is sufficiently stronger than the person making the shield, they can break the shield. Magic Slicing Weave: A weave of Spirit that can be used to slash another weave, unraveling it and stopping the spell. Could arguably be used on other systems of magic. '''Barriers: '''There are weaves that can create barriers, large or personal, in different shapes as sizes as needed. These stop most weaves used against it. FP Victories Dante and Alucard (Devil May Cry and Hellsing) - Dante Profile, Alucard Profile (was allied with Richard Rahl, although he could solo anyways) Darken Rahl (Sword of Truth) - Darken Rahl Profile Darth Vader (Star Wars) - Darth Vader Profile Drizzt Do'Urden (Forgotten Realms) - Drizzt Do'Urden Profile Eragon (Inheritance) - Eragon Profile (He solos the whole verse) Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) - Ichigo Kurosaki Profile (Rand can solo the verse) Link (Legend of Zelda) (is more than capable of stomping any incarnation of Link, even "Composite Link") Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth) - Richard Rahl Profile Skilgannon the Damned (Drenai) 60 Million Uruk-Hai (Lord of the Rings) (was allied with Kharn although either one could solo) FP Defeats None Inconclusive Matches None Respect Thread(s) Note: Profile incomplete Category:Character Profiles Category:FP Award Winners Category:Wheel of Time Characters